Dalton Hall
by DobryHallStarkid
Summary: Dobry hall burns and now the girls have to stay at Dalton Acadamy with the boys. Based off of CPcoulter's Dalton 3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Okay so Dalton is a fanfiction by CP Coulter ( luv u mamma CP!)

And so I wanted to write a fanfiction of her fanfiction?

Most of the boy characters are hers, Glee is obviously fox's/ Ryan Murphy's.

So again Dalton and Glee are not mine because they are way to Epic to be written/created by me!

By the way... you all... LOST THE GAME :/ sorry :P

* * *

><p>Episode 1 Coed<p>

There is fire everywhere. The hot burning flames engulfed Dobry Hall school for girls. Every girl outside glared at the two science students who obviously started it. Hannah and April Fisher were colored red in the cheeks and tried hiding their faces with their short brown hair. When the fire alarm started many Prima girls grabbed their "just in case bags" and ran.

"What the heck Hannah! You didn't check the bulb like I told you to!" April screamed.

Hannah glared at April like she was crazy.

"Oh don't you start the "I had nothing to do with this" card April! I am the one that told you to-"

A large screech came from the front of the crowd. It wasn't made by a girl exactly more like a bullhorn held by the principle. The loud sound made most of the crowd shut up, but there were some murmurs through the sea of girls about what will happen next.

"Ladies, Ladies calm down. Now I have called the principal from our brother school..." Just like Arielle "Ari" Wood predicted, the whole school would continue their schooling in Dalton academy.

Talia Jenkins, a short girl with brown hair and a few freckles here and there, giggled like crazy. Ari knew that her best friend was a total fan girl around the boys, especially the Warblers. Arielle rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>My name is Arielle "Ari" Wood<em>

_I go to Dobry Hall School for Girls_

_After the accidental fire, I found out that we would be staying at Dalton academy_

_Oh, how lovely_

* * *

><p>After about 30 minutes on a big, air-conditioned charter bus, Dobry Hall girls arrived at Dalton. Of course they took different buses depending on what house they were in. The pajama wearing ladies all said thank you to their bus drivers, like polite young women and got cards and brochures telling them what house they would stay in for now. Arielle and Talia looked at their blue and gold card saying Windsor house all over it. .<p>

"I wonder what house Brook got sorted into." Talia said with hope that the girls other best friend Brook Mcgallan would be in Windsor as well.

"Speaking of Brook, where is she? I haven't seen her all morning." Arielle said looking around the group of giddy girls.

Brook shouldn't be THAT hard to find, she would probably have her long black hair done in curls. She wouldn't be the happiest among them, since she isn't a morning person. Arielle felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around to find Brook smiling wide.

"So you got into Windsor with us!" Arielle ask excitedly.

"What are you talking about, you got into Windsor!" the other girl asked a smidge upset.

Talia ran up to them smiling. When she saw the frowns on everyone's faces, she snatched Brook's card from her to find it red and white with the word Stuart on it. The best friends have only been separated once. In pre-k and they were a wreck.

The tinier of the 3 frowned and looked at Brook.

"It appears that we have been split up." Talia announces.

"Well thank you captain obvious." Arielle thump her forehead and she laughed in pain.

It was weird that none of them thought that this was how it would turn out when they got there.

"I'll find a way to switch houses. Hopefully they will accept my request and if not, I can just visit you guys." Brook says looking away for a bit.

The other two just nod their heads and run of with a group of other Windsor's. Arielle looked back at Brook and waved slightly.

* * *

><p>The new Windsor girls just finished with the tour of the house. The boy's prefect Charlie kept smiling at Prima's prefect Ellis. It was obvious that Charlie really liked Ellis and vice versa. April poked her on the arm, the Prima way of telling each other that someone likes one of them. She blushed for a while but then somehow composed herself within a matter of minutes.<p>

Charlie assigned everyone rooms where the Dalton boys would be as well. Arielle wasn't paying much attention to anything going on, until Talia pulled her towards their dorm. A crash was heard from inside and then a whole bunch of laughter following.

The taller of the two felt a little afraid of what she would find. She wanted to turn back and ask for a different room, until Talia pushed open the door with excitement.

Inside the new dorm sat two identical blond boys, with Nerf guns in their hands aiming at each other. They didn't seem to notice the girls until Arielle pulled out one of her mini Nerf gun earrings and shot at one of them.

"Woah the talking flowers are here!" One boy gaped at them.

"And one of them with 2 mini Nerf guns!" The other twin says excitedly.

They dropped their guns and ran up to their new guests. They both were a bit taller than Arielle and alot taller than Talia considering the fact that she is the shortest at Dobry Hall.

The boys looked at the both of them and smiled creepily. After a bit of awkward silence from the girls end, (the boys Cheshire cat grins on their end) Tabitha piped up and asked if they may come in.

"Of course talking flowers! Come right in, we can make you feel at home here." One twin said.

Other than a broken vase on the floor and the turned couches, the room looked quite nice. Talia couldn't stop smiling and Arielle just stood there gaping. There were three beds pushed together to look like one big bed.

"You two can sleep in this bed with us." One twin grinned.

"Not like THAT kind of sleep of course.."

"Unless you want to..."

Talia kind of grinned but Arielle looked a bit disgusted.

The boys sensed this and picked up the newcomers bags. The blonds threw them on the large bed and handed the girls nerf guns. With a faint smile Arielle took one while Talia dazed off into outer space. To get her attention Arielle shot her arm and then all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Coming in late to English on your first day wasn't very good. So when Arielle slipped in the door late to class the teacher Murdoch stopped her in her tracks. Coughing he pointed her to her seat. Luckily it was next to Talia so all was good. <em>I really shouldn't have fallen asleep during break again. <em>

" What is foreshadowing, Miss. Jenkins." the scary football coach/English teacher shouted, continuing class.

It was obvious that Talia was excited to answer this question finally. With a big grin on her face she explained:

"Foreshadowing is a dramatic device in which an important plot point is mentioned earlier in the story to return later in the most significant way."

He just nodded his head and stared right at her.

"Correct, now-"

Something hit the back of Arielle's head. When she looked down a crumpled up paper sat there. She sighed and looked at the twins, who where sitting right behind her. When Murdoch wasn't looking she bent down and grabbed it.

_Hey Talking flower, _

_Are you fitting in nicely because you don't seem very happy to be here._

Smiling a little, Arielle turned again to look at the boys. The twins sat there with innocent masks hiding their smiles. She turned back around and scribbled something down. Throwing it back at them, she heard a loud cough.

"You have anything to say Miss. Wood?" The scowling football coach asked.

Arielle shook her head " No but if you do, I would be glad to hear it." The girl leaned back in her wooden chair trying hard not to grin.

The 42 year old squinted his eyes at Ari and asked her a question, that she didn't have the answer to.

" How many books will we be reading on this short amount of time we had together?" Murdoch grinned.

"Probably alot but definitely not a negative number unless you are into math. Are you into math Sir? I love math." she said eyes staring right into his.

The twins laughing silently behind her and Talia fighting giggles next to her.

The teacher turned away cursing under his breath. He wrote the number 14 and underlined it in black EXPO marker. Talia and Arielle just smiled at this. To them 14 wasn't that big of a deal, they have read many more books that that in less than a week.

* * *

><p>" I am soooo sorry!" A short boy with strawberry blond curls exclaimed.<p>

" It's okay. Seriously it's fine." Talia assured him.

Arielle promised Talia that she would stick with her for a while so she wouldn't get lost. But right after Murdoch's class ended she was lost in the sea of students rushing to their next subject. Leaving Talia to find her way around by herself.

After she turned a corner something happened in a short amount of time. Books and papers went flying everywhere and she was on the ground with a boy lying on her. And that was when the boy started apologizing like a million times a minute.

"My name is Reed by the way..." The boy said with a sigh, "I'm known as the klutz around here." He sighs.

" You sound a lot like my friend Arielle. I'm Talia. Talia Jenkins." She held out her hand for a shake after she collected her falling items.

"That sounds pretty. Unlike Reed which rhymes with Weed..." He said under his breath.

Talia laughed at this statement and Reed smiled a little bit.

"What's your next class?" He asks.

" Dance. I'm hoping my friend Arielle will be there, because I have specific choice words for her." Talia growled.

"Cool that's my next class too! Let's walk together."

Talia looked at the short boy next to her. For once she found a boy about as tall as her maybe a bit taller. His curls bounced when he took a step and the way he clutched onto his books like they were his lifeline.

Just like Talia, Reed was looking more closely at her. The short girl's hair was spazzing out, and the girls uniform she wore now with two pins: Prima and Windsor was a bit big for her. Her black sparkly flats not making any sounds on their way to class.

The halls were beginning to clear out with only Reed, Talia, and a few girls with Stuart playas guiding them to class. When the warning bell rang they sprinted down the hallway until they were right outside the dance door.

Reed opened the door for Talia saying "Ladies first." Like a gentleman. She smiled until she found Arielle being crowded by the twins, whom they found out after the nerf war was Ethan and Evan Brightman.

"Sorry I just found my friend and I really need to scold her." She small girl said not taking her eyes away from her friend.

"It's okay go on I see my friend Kurt in the corner anyway." Reed replied but Talia was already stomping her way to Arielle.

" You want us to be your partner Arielle?" The boys saying in identical voices.

Arielle closed her eyes not sure what to make of this. When did boys start paying attention to her? When her eyes opened she found her little friend standing in front of her. And she looked mad.

"Ethan." She said to Evan , "Evan." She said to Ethan, "I will be Arielle's partner today. Okay?" Her okay didn't seem like a question more like a command. The boys realized this and just nodded. Even if she got their names wrong it wasn't the right time to correct her.

" Thank god you came right in the- " Ari started but Talia interrupted her.

"You don't ditch your buddy after you promised you wouldn't." She angrily whispered.

"Look I know you must be mad, but the tweedles dragged me along and started calling me Dormouse Girl."

Reed and Kurt who were listening in to the girls conversation interrupted.

"Ooooooooo. You guys got named already?" The small boy said.

When the two boys saw the confused looks on the girls faces they explained it all to them.

"Oh well I got named, but Tal here didn't." Arielle said smirking.

"Well maybe they just haven't thought of one yet." Talia looking a bit embarrassed.

Reed saw this and smiled. Kurt looked at his tiny fashionista friend confused. Didn't he like Shane? Once he cried all day without stopping and got his pastel painting, wet with salty tears. All because he hadn't heard a word from Shane for weeks. Now he was going for some other midget girl?

Before Kurt could say anything, Madam Vorblee strutted into class and started to teach them how to dance.

* * *

><p>Brook took some pillows and shoved them on her ears.<p>

She got put into the same room as Julian Larson. At first she thought that all of this would be great. I mean who else gets to room with THE Julian Larson. But like her friends always tell her, she was wrong.

Julian wouldn't shut up about how hard his life was. He got his friend Derek to come over and listen, but it didn't seem like Derek was paying much attention. He was eyeing the new girl. Her curly hair and the way she shook her leg when she was concentrating, distracted him. He wanted to know more about her for some strange reason, and in his mind he was hoping he wasn't turning into another Logan.

Brook didn't want to fail her English test ,even though she knew she had photographic memory. She just kept flipping pages hoping this would all sink into her brain without causing damage. The curly haired girl didn't even notice that Julian left with his sobby self and Derek was peeking over her shoulder.

He reached over to flip the page for her, until Brook took his arm and slammed him onto the floor.

"Ouch..." Derek groaned.

"Omg So sorry!" Brook said sarcastically.

He held up his hand to tell her that he is fine, and clutching onto his stomach he got up, and limped out the door. Out in the hallway he slumped down to the floor, and groaned another time. _That girl has some strength on her. I need to watch her closely._

Inside the now empty dorm, Brook smirked and flipped the pages again. She has never been really good with relationships and things of that nature, but she was pretty sure Derek might like her. After all she did notice that he was staring at her the whole time he was here.

Everything seemed to be School, School, School for her. Ever since Will broke her heart a long time ago she put her guard up. She didn't want anyone to get close to her because she was worried that she would make another mistake. Arielle and Talia always tried getting to hook her up with one of the other smarties from their elementary and junior high school. But it would never work out.

Sighing she closed her book and got up to look out the window.

The sun was still out and lots of students were chatting and strolling along. Most of them were Stuarts. _God what is up with Stuarts and coffee! _A little closer to Windsor house, she saw Arielle and Talia with two blonde boys, a short little one, and a boy Brook's height wearing an Infinity scarf.

Brook thought about going outside. She had been in her room all day flipping pages, and hadn't seen anyone but Julian and Derek. So Brook pushed herself off of her bed to go see what her friends were up to.

* * *

><p>"Why won't you just frikin name me already!" Talia almost yelled at the tweedles.<p>

"Well you see talking flower, it doesn't work like that."

"We need to know a little bit about you..."

"Before we go on calling you something..."

Talia sighed and sat on the steps leading to the house. She pulled out her ipod touch to see what time it was.

"It has only been a minute since you last checked the time Tal." Arielle sighed and sat next to her small friend. When Arielle sat down, so did Ethan. Evan sat down after a while, next to Ethan and looked at him suspiciously. He decided to brush the thought away for a while, and look back into it later.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey..." Brook repeated over and over again til she got closer to her two friends.

Arielle and Talia looked up confused at their friend. Once Brook got close enough she finished her "hey's" with 2 words. The Game.

Groaning the two girls on the steps smiled a bit and yelled I HATE YOU! into Brook's ears.

With a Cheshire cat grin, Brook ruffled her best friends hair. Talia glared at her reminding her one more time not to mess her hair up again. Everyone started chatting to each other, except for Brook. She felt a little bit out of place with these Windsor's. So she ran off without anyone noticing, to Stuarts house again. She decided that she would just continue flipping pages for a while.

Arielle looked up to find Brook gone someplace without saying anything.

" I wonder where Brook has disappeared to now." Arielle sighed again.

The twins perked up at this and smiled.

"Where has your little Cheshire cat gone?" They said simultaneously looking at Talia.

"COME ON! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" The small girl screamed with Reed patting her shoulder.

* * *

><p>So i hope you all liked my first chapter and review pweety pwease. :3 meow<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY so my last chapter was pretty short and ya... and i realize it might have sucked a bit like everything was all over the place so i am sorry if i confuzzled you. This chapter is introducing a new musical group, and some people take an intrest in others. So ya! enjoy! :3

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Most of these characters belong to CP Coulter, the amazing writer of Dalton! That story changed my life 3

This is a fanfic of her fanfic of glee :/

I do not own Dalton or Glee... although i wish i did...

* * *

><p><em>My name is Arielle "Ari" Wood<em>

_I now go to Dalton Academy_

_Met lots of weird people_

_Got a weird nickname_

_And I guess I still need to adapt…_

* * *

><p>Arielle woke up in darkness terrified. She had the nightmare again. She ran her fingers through her hair gasping for air. Surprisingly the twins didn't wake up to Arielle's breathing, but Talia did. After about a year of rooming with the half Filipino, the tiny girl knew what was going on and how to make her friend feel better.<p>

Talia reached over the two boys in the middle of the bed, and grabbed Arielle's hand. The sun started to come up allowing Arielle to see her tiny friends familiar face.

" The nightmare?" Talia whispered.

Ari only nodded her head.

"Wanna go downstairs, get some hot cocoa , and talk about it?" Talia asked smiling slightly.

Again Ari just nodded.

The girls slipped out of bed without the twins noticing, and went downstairs.

* * *

><p>The two girls sat down and looked at the fireplace that seemed to always be on. Talia put caramel on the cocoa in her hand, Arielle putting marshmallows in hers. Then they switched cups and drank, something they did every morning. Arielle liked to think that this ritual of theirs helps their friendship grow.<p>

"So what was it this time?" Talia spoke up.

" I don't really know how to explain." the clumsy girl looked out the huge windows. "Pictures and colors flashed then everything stopped. It was like my whole world was just on pause. I heard something behind me. And then BAM something hit my head and I fell down some hole. Bleeding out til I died."

Talia nodded her head and looked at her friend. She was worried for her. Every night for a month she would wake up breathing heavily, scared. And somehow Arielle always died in the end. Talia checked her phone.

"It's 7:00. We need to get ready for class." Talia said taking one last swig of cocoa before pulling her friend upstairs.

When the girls were out of sight a Windsor boy holding salt and a cross came out of hiding. Dwight Houston thought all the girls just appearing out of nowhere was strange. He now had to make sure that all the girls were safe to be at the school, and that every room wasn't cursed. After overhearing Arielle's dream he decided to watch her closely. Maybe cure her curse or whatever it was that she needed fixed.

Sighing Dwight ran upstairs to his room to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>"One, Two, Three. One, Two, Three…" Madam Vorblee instructed.<p>

Madam Vorblee was very excited to have girls in the class for once. She could now teach dances that needed 1 girl partner.

"Now your turn." The tall skinny woman said.

Brook didn't even know why she was in the class. She was told to go to the dance room to replace another student. So there she was. Partnered with Logan Wright. She didn't really know much about the guy other than the fact that her roomie was totally in love with him.

" So uh… wanna start dancing now?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Psh I don't even know why I am here but I guess we might as well." The Asian started moving her feet.

Logan just smirked and did what Danny did when he danced with Madam Vorblee. Derek told him all about Brook Azela. He failed to mention how good of a dancer she was though. She seemed to know the routine like the back of her hand, yet she didn't pay attention to the instructors instructions.

"So how you liking Stuart house?" Logan asked trying to keep up with the girl.

" You mean the coffee obsessed, snobby, perfects house? I absolutely love it." she said sarcastically.

The Stuart prefect just laughed. "Yeah we do love our coffee. I guess we need it so we can be perfect." The blond boy replied.

Brook slowed down when she realized that Logan couldn't keep up. The prefect was relieved that she did.

"Not too bad on your feet Wright." she mumbled.

"You aren't too bad either Azela." He grinned.

At that moment Madam Vorblee stopped them. She tisked and put a thin book in between them. Brook rolled her eyes knowing that if the book fell or moved an inch, Vorblee would come back to scold them on how to dance right. Or send them to tutoring. She had enough of dancing and she hoped this was only temporary.

On the other side of the room Ethan was dancing with Arielle. The twins couldn't be paired together, but Ethan's twin was watching him the whole time.

"You aren't that bad Ari." The tweedle said.

"What are you talking about? I am the worst dancer here." She sighed unsure as to why the twin was being so nice.

Right then she tripped on her feet, but Ethan saw it coming. He took her hand and spun her, pulling her closer to him. He grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks Ethan." Ari mumbled.

"No problem Dormouse girl." He replied with a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Why are you always calling me that?" She asked still trying to dance correctly.

"Because you're letting me." The blonde boy whispered.

She looked up to find him smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled back. Ethan was holding her so close, that after that little incident she wouldn't fall again. The blond tweedle could feel his twin's eyes burning into the back of his head. One twin would always know when the other liked someone. And right then, Ethan was pretty much screaming I LIKE ARIELLE, to his brother. His brother didn't seem to feel anything about this situation. But he smiled anyway and continued to dance with Ellis.

"Aw look at those two getting along so well." Talia grinned.

"Yeah I have never seen Ethan that into a girl." Her partner Reed replied trying not to trip like Arielle.

Talia looked at Reed who was trying way too hard to dance. She believed that you shouldn't have to try, dance should come freely to you. She wanted to burst out laughing at his concentrating face. Suddenly the Dormouse boy stopped dancing and threw his hands up in defeat.

" I give up. I can never be good in this class." He said sitting on a bench.

Madam Vorblee didn't notice, she was too busy scolding Brook and Logan. So Talia sat down next to him. Strangely his strawberry blond curls seemed droopy, instead of their usual perkiness.

"Don't say that Reed. You aren't amazing, but you aren't terrible either." She sighed.

"No. If my mother was here, she would say that I should just stick with art or fashion." the small boy said rubbing his eyes.

"Except your mother isn't here. I am. And I am telling you that you are not bad." Talia looked him in the eyes.

Reed searched her face to see if she was kidding with him. There was no sign of jokery in Talia's expression. He didn't think she would say anything like that to him. His mom would have glared at her in hatred if she witnessed what Talia said. But like the small girl said, his mom wasn't there.

Across the room Madam Vorblee saw the two talking on the bench. She motioned for them to stand up and continue dancing. So with a sigh the two tiniest kids in class got up and danced to the rhythm.

* * *

><p>In Windsor house everything was crazier than usual. Of course the two girls who started the fire at Dobry, would be rooming with the two boys who usually started fires at Dalton. Which meant more wacky experiments that could possibly break everything. The tweedles started a paint war involving everyone except Dwight, who was hiding behind a couch.<p>

Every color of the rainbow was splattered on the walls, and every person playing had multi-colored hair. Blaine Anderson got way too into the war and shot every single person in sight. Talia was piggy backing on Evan's back, shooting (and missing) everyone. Suddenly a loud screach came from the other side of the room.

Ellis Wylie was a girl who lived with 3 older brothers. So she was used to seeing places messed up, or ruined. The Prima prefect was the sibling who acted like a parent or an older sister to her brothers, who made messes everyday. And she was also very used to the crazy shenanigans that happened in Prima.

"OH HELL TO THE NO!" The prefect screamed into a bullhorn. Charlie standing next to her eyebrows raised at the sight in front of him.

"You guys will NOT just mess this place up, when we just got here! Now when I come back, every wall will be scrubbed clean, broken things swept up, and no sign of paint on anyone OR anything. Does everyone understand?" She screeched into the bullhorn.

Everyone just nodded their heads while the Prima walked away.

"You too Dwight." Charlie added before following after Ellis.

"But I wasn't apart of this craziness!" The hunter yelled after him.

Arielle handed Dwight a bucket and a mop, waiting for him to take the cleaning supplies. Sighing, Dwight took them and started scrubbing.

"I swear, I'm probably the only sane one here." He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>After the insane paint war and clean up, everyone was too tired to do anything else. So all the Windsor boys and girls stayed in their dorms. Arielle and Talia emailed all the Primas in all 3 houses. They were planning to have a girls night in after the big fire. Every girl in Prima loved girls night ins, just a time to catch up with each other and have fun.<p>

_To: All contacts. _

_Subject: GNI _

_Hey! Come over to Windsor house at 7 for another GNI . Everyone is invited! (And we mean EVERYONE Ellis. ;) )_

_So just bring you know.. Stuff? _

_See you guys later! _

_~Ari and Tal_

They always switch off every now and then so now it was Arielle and Talia's turn. When Ethan and Evan heard this, they begged to stay. Of course the only way they could stay were if they were Prima girls. So they pushed the sad boys away. On their way out the girls didn't even notice the mysterious looks on the boys faces.

A few hours later the other girls started pouring in. Every face as excited as the next. Ellis came in last looking right at the two hosts. The look in her eyes saying _Nothing too crazy okay. _The prima prefect hated Girl's night In. Being in a room filled with trouble making girls, and no breathable air because everyone kept talking, was not what she would like to do at night.

Once everyone was settled in, they got into their groups and talked. Even if all the Primas were all friends with each other, they did have their small social groups. The dramas, athletes, science geeks, ect. One group in particular was the Dobry Hall choir group: The High Notes. Every girl in the group had great voices and the ability to hit high notes. The whole school looked up to them, much like the Warblers.

"When do we get to have High Notes practice?" Abby Jones asked

"Yeah! We haven't sung in weeks!" Her sister Janna whined.

A chorus of "Yeah's" and "That's right's" came after. Arielle had enough of the complaining so she stood up and clapped her hands. That was the only way to get their kindergarten minds to pay attention.

"Well then why don't we sing right now?" She announced.

Everyone's faces lit up and Abby got on her laptop to choose a song.

Arielle started them all out, and every girl sat watching silently.

_I'm in love, alright_

_With my crazy, beautiful life_

_With the parties, the disasters_

_With my friends all pretty & plastered_

Ari pulled her little friend up who started to sing next.

_Every night we're down to go out_

_Waking up on a different couch_

_'Til the next night on the next flight_

_Yeah, I guess we're doing alright_

All the High Notes sang the chorus together in perfect harmony.

_Oh, oh, ohWe're falling in love_

_Oh, oh, oh'Til the sun's coming up_

_Oh, oh, ohJust living the life_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Every single night we fight_

_To get a little high on life_

_To get a little something right_

_Something real, at least we try_

_Time after time_

_try dodging all the douche-bag guys_

_Try trading all the wasted times_

_For something real in this crazy life_

Brook jumped on the humongous bed, curls bouncing as she burst out the next part. It seemed to be the first time she had been happy since the school switch.

_I just hope some people see_

_There's nothing that I'm trying to be_

_Let me just stop all the shhh talk_

_I know I'm the new girl on the block_

_I've been through my sketchy phases_

_Been broke, been a shitty waitress_

_But I'm not now, guess it worked out_

_Got here by running my mouth_

Brook shrugged her shoulders at that last part as all the High Notes got up and danced like a flash mob. Synchronizing their steps making it all perfect. Again everyone sang the chorus just smiling and having fun. Even Ellis the party pooper smiled and joined in on the fun.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

As Janna stretched the last Oh out a blond head popped out of the ceiling's vent.

"That was really good, Talking Flowers!" Evan exclaimed

"Yeah you should sing with the Warblers one day" Ethan said winking at Ari.

Talia picked up a pillow at threw it at the two weirdoes. Since she wasn't that good at aiming and all, she missed. The twins put both hands out saying "Okay we're going, we're going!", and left. The girls looked confused at the event that just happened. They all went on talking and listening to Abby's laptop.

* * *

><p>"Guys you shouldn't have been snooping around." Blaine scolded the twins.<p>

The twins decided to hold a Warblers meeting in Reeds room since, they couldn't be let into the twins dorm. After listening in to the girls song, the tweedles gathered everyone up and told them what happened.

"Well we just wanted to be there"

" But they wouldn't let us…"

"So we had to snoop."

"They sang pretty good though. Maybe we should suggest that the girl group practice with us."

The Warblers erupted into heated arguments and confused looks. Wes slammed a mallet on Kurt's glass bedside table. Kurt winced reminding himself to slap Wes later. Blaine wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and held him close.

"Maybe we should see how good they are. The twins can prove that they are good. And if they are, then I will tell Harvey to consider it." Wes said getting a headache.

"Well then come on! I think they are still singing in their room, lets go!" The twins said in unison.

* * *

><p>The girls weren't singing in the room. Half of them were on one side of the room watching a copy of Alice In Wonderland Arielle found under the bed. The other half were just chilling around on the other side. Talia and Abby were talking about how cute the Warblers were, Hannah and April were talking about how the catirpillar from Alice in Wonderland could die from all that smoke, and Brook was talking to Arielle while they painted their nails to show their new house pride.<p>

The chillers ran out of things to talk about, and got bored immediately. Talia lied down on the bed whining about how hot it was at night, when she saw 4 sparkling blue eyes appear at the doorway. She tapped Arielle's knee and pointed to the door.

Sighing Arielle got up and shuffled to the doorway. The twins didn't move at the sight of her coming. She went outside into the hallway and raised an eyebrow at the two identical boys.

"We told you guys to leave. Why are you still spying on us?" She asked annoyed.

"Well we told the Warblers about your singing…"

"And they want us to prove that you guys are good."

"So follow us little dormouse, and bring your friends!" They both said running off.

When they got to the end of the hallway to meet the other Warblers,they realized that nobody was behind them. Ari was still standing there looking at them like they were crazy. The two ran back to her and begged for her to follow.

" No guys. It's night time and we don't want to sing for your little posse." The girl rubbed her eyes.

" Come on Arielle please!" Ethan took her hand and looked into her brown eyes.

For some strange reason she didn't want to make Ethan sad, but the girls probably wouldn't want to sing to hot guys looking like hobos. So she replied with a maybe tomorrow and left the boys outside. The twins looked at each other then with equally strange Cheshire cat grins, they walked off arm in arm.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

_**Next**_ **_Chapter/episode:Derek wants to know why Brook won't talk to him, so he starts uncovering the pieces to her past. The dalton boys hear the Dobry girls sing, which creates a Choir war at Dalton to see who will take the spot for the upcoming day fair. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:This is a fanfiction of CPCoulter's fanfiction Dalton 3**

**I do not own Dalton or Glee. **

* * *

><p>Talia woke up to bright sunlight. After rubbing her eyes for quite a while, she found every single Prima girl sprawled someplace in the room. For some reason she felt something buzz under her pillow. It was Arielle's phone. She just got a text from Ethan that made her jump out of bed and start screaming in every ear close to her.<p>

**E.T. : Are all ur talking flowers ok? Lunch already, you skiped ½ of ur classes!**

"EVERYONE UP. NOW!" the midget girl screamed.

All the girls got up, rubbed their eyes and stared at the clock begging it to go back a few hours. They missed half of their classes and for some strange reason they all had headaches. The Dobry girls rushed to get ready despite the awful headaches they all had. What would have taken 30 minutes for the girls, took 5 and they looked presentable enough.

* * *

><p><em>My name is Arielle "Ari" Wood<em>

_Had a GNI where the boys kept bothering us_

_A crazy paint war in the lobby_

_And today The High Notes have to sing for the Warblers_

* * *

><p>Every Windsor boy was waiting for them to appear in the cafeteria . They didn't expect to see Dobry zombies, but they did. The twins appeared out of nowhere in front of Arielle, Talia, and Brook. Through the thick sunglasses they wore, the boys couldn't see their eyes. They were too tired to actually comprehend what the boys were saying to them, but they realized where they were being pulled.<p>

The Warblers Table was 2 long tables pushed together to make sure every Warbler could sit together.

No one else sat there unless someone invited them, and technically the three girls being dragged along were invited. Blaine got up from his seat next to the twins, to sit across Kurt. Wes and David got up and followed Blaine to the other side of the table, making room for the three tired girls.

Brook slowly put her head on the table falling fast asleep. Reed was trying to keep Talia from falling backwards, and Arielle laid her head on Ethan's shoulder trying to stay awake. The boys stayed quite for a few minutes just watching them like that, until Blaine spoke up.

" What's up with the glasses?"

Arielle blinking fast behind her green ones to stay awake, pulled her head up. She nudged Brook who lifted her head off of the table, leaving her yellow ones behind. Talia was still half asleep but she took off her purple glasses and looked Blaine in the eye.

"I don't know actually. We just don't want to see the light I guess…"

"Or we don't want you guys to see our eyes…" Brook continued putting her glasses back on.

"Or these are the most beast glasses ever, and we just want to wear them." Arielle smirked a little before putting her head on Ethan's shoulder again.

The boys nodded their heads like it made sense. Kurt was mumbling about how could anything be beast, and how the glasses didn't match the uniforms at all. The girls didn't say anything though because of how tired they were, and they weren't in the mood to fight with Kurt today. Derek got up and sat in front of Brook looking at her naturally straight hair.

"You should keep your hair like that." He whispered.

"You should leave me alone" The girl yawned.

" How can you hate on a compliment?" He replied a bit annoyed.

"How can you still be here?" She said getting up to move, pulling Talia and Arielle with her.

The girls whimpered about how they were fine sitting where they were. All of a sudden Brook turned around and looked her besties in the face. She didn't know if they realized it yet, but Derek wanted to get close to her. The Cheshire girl knew that they were there last time that happened.

"Well I wasn't fine over there!" She angrily whispered.

She realized how mean it sounded and how conceited it must have been to drag her friends along with her. The girls knew how Brook would get in the morning when she was still tired. She would become cranky and annoyed for the rest of the day.

"I mean… We need to get practicing if we want to prove how good we are. You know.. For the warblers." The Asian explained pulling every High Note girl up by the collar, and dragging them to the lobby.

With a shrug the girls left the Cafeteria with Brook to get ready for the song.

* * *

><p>"Why does she seem to hate me? I mean I am totally irresistible right?" Derek asked<p>

Laughs and snorts came from all the boys still at the table. Derek was one of those players that couldn't really stay in a relationship for more than a month. All the girls that he asked out (125 so far) said yes and although he didn't really ask Brook Azela out yet, he thought she would be the same as all the other ones. Apparently not.

"Dude aren't you like, in between girlfriends right now?" Logan smirked.

"Yeah and I heard one of them is about to dump you." Julian added sitting down. He wasn't a warbler but his friends allowed him in any time.

Derek sighed and put his head in his hands. Everyone around the table knew that Brook didn't like him very much. But like Logan with Kurt, Derek wouldn't give up.

"Yes but there is just… This thing about her. I don't really know how to explain it."

"Isn't that what you tell…" Evan started

"All your ex girlfriends?" Ethan finished.

Laughing all around again.

"Shut up!" The love smitten boy yelled.

After all the laughs died down Julian told him something, he hoped he wouldn't have to do.

"You can't keep watching her Der. You need to get to know her!"

"I guess your right. But she doesn't want to talk to me. How do I get to know her, when she hates my guts?" Derek asked looking at everyone.

"Ask her friends!" The twins said like it was obvious.

* * *

><p>The girls just finished practicing a song that Brook begged to do for the performance. They didn't know if they should have, but they didn't want Brook to get crankier. Mr. Harvey heard that there was a girl group in the school, and that they wanted to start practice up again. So he came up with a brilliant plan that he thought would be fair, for the boys and girls.<p>

After practice, Arielle was surprised to find Derek waiting for her at her room. She really hoped he wasn't going to hit on her. He wasn't planning to, he just wanted answers.

"Will you please tell me about Brook and why she keeps pushing me away. I know you're her friend and you probably know more than anybody."

"Why would I do that?" She asked genuinely confused.

"Just.. Please." Derek begged.

She gave in, and told him about the time before Dobry. All the way back to 7th grade.

_Brook, Talia, and Arielle were happy to be back in the ancient building that was, their middle school._

_Blue and white brick walls, white tile floors with little specks of red and blue, and old art club murals that were starting to chip away. Everything was the same as when they left it. The girls however, looked a bit different._

_Arielle had different color temporary streaks in her hair, and glasses that she wore rarely that year. Talia had a pixie haircut and braces. Brook only wore braces on her teeth and her hair was the same "boring" straight mess, that it always was. They felt glad that they weren't the newbies being cornered by 8th graders anymore. They were somewhere in the middle of the food chain, which was usually overlooked at their school._

_The friends had to go to different classes so Arielle and Brook went upstairs to get to Spanish, while Talia strutted off to Chorus. That was when they met the new kid. Will Shauffer was an exchange student from Arizona, who had perfect teeth, voice, hair and basically everything. All the girls in the class practically drooled over him, except for Brook. She just observed his actions and he always glanced her way. There was obviously something there between them, and Arielle wanted to set them up immediately._

_"Hey! Haaaaaaave you met Brook?" The Filipina smiled and nudged Brook towards the new boy one day._

_"Hiiiii…." Brook said awkwardly giving her friend a death glare._

_"Hey Brook. Your friend seems crazy. What is she on!" He asked smiling_

_She rolled her eyes and giggled. Yes she actually giggled. That was when it all started. They met up a bunch of times and sat next to each other everyday. Brook had never been as happy as she was with him. He always found a way to make her laugh, brought the musical side out of her, and defended her whenever she was bullied by some ghetto girls. She loved him and there was no way for her to stay mad at him for long. He asked her out eventually and they were even closer and happier together._

"Until the day that terrible app-hole went behind her back and cheated on her! Gosh you will not believe how hard I smacked him." The now steaming Ari explained.

"Wow that um.. That's it?"

"Of course not! Wow you are so impatient."

_"Brook wait, I can explain!" Will yelled after her._

_Sitting on the bench was Marrissa Conwey laughing at the loser, who ran away. Will looked back at her angrily, then picked up the box Brook was going to give him. It was their anniversary (Brook and Will's I mean.), and he cheated on her._

_"I can't believe you made me do this!" He screamed pointing at the popular girl in front of him._

_"I didn't make you do anything. But now that loser is gone and we can be together." Marrissa put her arms around his neck._

_"No. There is no way that would ever happen. Goodbye Marrissa." He walked away from her, with hatred in his eyes and the thought that Brook would never take him back._

_And he was right. Brook didn't take him back. She cried so much and became distant from everyone. Even Arielle and Talia couldn't get a hold of her. That was when she told herself that she would never trust a boy with her heart ever again._

"Of course we got her to talk to us again, but she changed a bit after that." Arielle said looking out the window.

"Wow. I didn't know."

"Nobody knew, stupid." The girl said looking back at Derek.

Derek got up and said goodbye to the girl with the information. He knew that it would be hard to get Brook. He didn't realize how hard it would be.

* * *

><p>The High Notes were supposed to be in the Warbler's Hall to finally perform in front of the boys. Instead most of them were passed out in their dorms. It was like some fairy came and put a sleeping spell on every High Note that day. Brook and Arielle tried to grab as many girls as they could, and ran to the hall.<p>

"Wake up guys! You are NOT Sleeping Beauty!" Brook shouted to the girls who became alert the moment they were pulled from their rooms.

When they were right outside the doors the helped each other look their best, and made a head count. Everyone was there, thankfully. After slapping themselves awake they walked in, Brook looking Derek in the eyes the whole time. The boys quieted down and got ready to see them be amazing. Or as amazing as the twins said they would be.

Abby quickly skipped to the piano where she set up her huge boom box that had the song in it. She brushed her carmel colored hair behind her ear and pressed play.

The girls in the back started singing numerous La's in low voices then Brook started, looking at Derek directly the whole time.

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?_

_I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right_

Arielle sang the next part just to help her friend out.

_I don't want to be a priss, I'm just tryin' to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the –_

Then Brook stood right in front of Derek, and in the corner of her eye she could see every Warbler fighting back giggles.

_Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot_

_You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not_

_You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth_

_And that is when it started going south_

_Oh!_

Then both girls sang together with so much power. Derek knew the song was for him so hi slid down in his seat.

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

Brook pulled Derek up with a Cheshire cat grin on her face. He obviously didn't feel comfortable, which is what she wanted.

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_

_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop_

_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_

_Oh!_

Some girls in the back did flips and Arielle rose an eyebrow at Brook, realizing that she seriously didn't like the guy. She shrugged the thought away and got on the piano trying not to break it and sang the next part with Brook.

_What about "no" don't you get_

_So go and tell your friends_

_I'm not really interested_

_It's about time that you're leavin'_

_I'm gonna count to three and_

_Open my eyes and_

_You'll be gone_

She jumped off and landed right next to Brook smiling. Derek was backing up while the two girls just smirked, cornering him. Brook began to count holding up fingers as Arielle sang the other parts. Derek tried getting out of the room, but the backflip girls were barricading the door.

_One._  
><em>Get your hands off my—<em>  
><em>Two.<em>  
><em>Or I'll punch you in the—<em>  
><em>Three.<em>

_Stop your staring at my—_

_Hey!_

At the final part the rest of the girls sang together sounding perfect.

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_I am not your missing link_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

At the last second the door was free of girls and Derek was about to leave. He looked back at everyone eyes always glancing at Brook. The girl who had the nerve to tell him no, and he said "I'm not giving up on you Azela!". Then the room was silent. Nobody moved or did anything other than Mr. Harvey, who after a while started clapping. The rest of the boys clapped to and hoots and hollers came from everyone. The twins stood on the piano like Arielle and just nodded their head like _We told you so, didn't we?_

The High Notes curtsied with big smiles on their faces. They proved they were great. Now what would happen. Mr. Harvey calmed everyone down and smiled, that warm welcoming smile teachers give newbies.

"You girls did fantastic. Other than that whole _Let's corner Derek thing, _it was great! And I think we need that new girl sass, for our St. Patrick's day fair!" Still smiling.

The boys started angrily yelling about how the girls did great, and how it would be fine. Except they wanted a try at it. This would be a rare occasion for the Warblers to perform at the fair. So Mr. Harvey (after having to calm everyone down, once again.) agreed to let the boys and girls go against each other.

But not immediately. They had time to practice and do good.

* * *

><p>"You guys did good." Ethan said getting in the big bed they shared.<p>

"Yeah. Really awesome!"

The girls smiled and sat in big beanbag chairs. Since the air conditioner was broken in Windsor house, (Something involving the paint war earlier mentioned) they couldn't wear long sleeved clothes. So Arielle wore pink short-shorts with a peach short sleeved tee, and Talia wore purple short-shorts with a black cami. The boys wore matching grey tee's that said KEEP CALM AND WARBLER ON, and different colored pajama bottoms they had.

"I guess so, but did anyone notice Brook?" Talia sighed leaning her head backwards.

"I did. She really doesn't like Derek, huh?" Arielle replied copying Talia.

"Well Derek really fancies her…"

"And he is surprised…"

"That she keeps turning him…"

"Down." They said simultaneously.

The girls smiled at their twin-ness. There were some obvious differences between them, but it was still kinda hard for them to tell the two apart. The physical differences. Both had sparkling blue eyes, blond hair, a scar on their right elbow. It was like they shared everything.

"Hey Ethan, pass my phone pretty please!" Talia asked Evan with a kitty cat face.

"I am Evan actually…" The boy responded smirking.

Talia rolled her eyes, then squinted at the two boys. She got up took a black marker and uncapped it.

"So who are you again?" She asked pointing at Evan.

"Evan!" He said looking confused. The midget girl wrote E.V. on both of his hands. Then she wrote E.T. on both of Ethan's hands.

"There. Now we can tell you two apart." She said tossing the marker to the side and sliding under the covers next to Evan. Arielle laughed and got up lying down on her side, next to Ethan. The boys looked at their new "Tattoos" and smiled a bit. They shared good nights and then said goodnight to the girls. Arielle looked up at Ethan and grinned.

"So now you are our E.T." she whispered.

"I'm an alien? Well that would make sense." he said looking dumb.

She rolled her eyes and picked his hand up. The handwriting was obviously Talia's, from the straightness of the two letters. Talia never really liked to write, but when she did she always made every letter perfect. Arielle intertwined their fingers together and looked at their hands. They seemed to fit together perfectly like how Brook and Will did before they broke up.

"Is that washable?"

"I hope so…" Ethan yawned.

"Goodnight E.T."

"Goodnight Dormouse Girl."

Then they drifted off into sleep, still holding onto each others hand.

* * *

><p>Please review - :3 the cat wants you to!<p>

LessThanThree 3

**Next Episode:** Boy's go against girl's for a performance at the anual day fair. Some people confess how they really feel about each other. Love and hate distracts most of them, but will they be able to forget about it all for something this huge?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** _Dalton is not mine it is the amazing CP Coulters.

Glee is not mine even if it would be awesome if it was...

BTW who else is excited for the return of Glee on April 10th! * raises hand *

:3 meow

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The day was pretty normal on Windsor terms. So normal in fact nobody did anything drastic or crazy at all. Arielle was sitting in her dorm with the twins, playing with a Rubix cube. She knew how to fix it up without all the twisting and turning, but she chose to fix it like other people did.<p>

"You have been twisting it for 30 minutes, are you gonna give up any time soon?" Evan sighed wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Nah. I don't want to cheat this time." She said unfocused.

The air-con was still broken and the students had a day off, so they were allowed to wander around wearing whatever they wanted to. As long as they weren't in their birthday suits like Wes started out as, (lucklily it was really early in the morning when nobody was awake) everything was fine.

Finally Arielle quit and threw the multi-colored cube across the room. She jumped up and tried to look energetic, but she just couldn't act that well under the circumstances. The girl trudged into the bathroom with something in her hand. It was a water gun and she tried filling it in as best as she could. Although the small opening made it hard to fill the gun with water.

Once she got the gun filled tot he top with water she tiptoed over to the twins who where lying on the bed eyes closed. Since the boys were too tired to actually notice anything going on around them, it made it easier for her to shoot them. Ethan, whose eyes were closed, was drenched in water making him sit up and open his eyes. The seemed to be aware now that someone was trying to start war.

Reaching under their pillows, Ethan and Evan grabbed the spare water guns they kept just in case.

"Guys, guys you can't shoot a girl. Right?" She asked holding her hands out while the boys cornered her.

She was laughing as they shot her with cold water and she shot them back. Talia burst in the room from wherever she dissapeared to that morning, looking upset. Arielle stopped the boys and looked at her friend waiting to hear whatever she was going to say.

"Will Shauffer. He, he is here. And he want's Brook back." Talia managed to get out.

* * *

><p>I am Arielle "Ari" Wood.<p>

The air conditioner is broken

The High Notes go against the Warblers later today

And Brook's Ex is back for her.

Things couldn't get more complicated.

* * *

><p>"What the heck, Shauffer!" Arielle pinned the guy against the wall, water gun in hand.<p>

Some people were looking but the girls didn't care. Will Shauffer stood there looking as calm as ever, thinking that he could just come back and get what he wanted. He always got what he wanted because his father was one of the richest men in the U.S. His father owned 5 popular clubs, Hershey Park, and helped Steve Jobs create the Iphone4. So Will Shauffer could get whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it.

"What do you mean." Will said through his teeth.

"You know why we are mad Shauffer. Why are you here." She replied letting go.

He wiped off his shoulder and sighed. His hazel eyes met her brown ones.

"Well if you must know, I heard Brook was going to school here. So I came to see her." He said cautiously. "I just didn't know her two body guards were here too."

Arielle and Talia knew that he was referring to them. Talia snorted and looked at him in disgust.

"Even if we weren't here, you shouldn't have come back."

"Well I want to see Brook. Is she here."

"No she is in -" Talia began

"Hanover. She is staying in Hanover house." Arielle quickly interrupted glaring at Talia.

Will nodded and turned around, about to go to Hanover. Talia looked at Arielle confused.

"I thought she was in Stuart."

"Well you don't want HIM knowing that, do you?"

"Oh well whatever." Talia began to walk upstairs but Arielle started pulling her out the door.

"We have to tell Brook. Before she finds out the hard way."

* * *

><p>`"Do you watch Something Damaged?" Julian asked Brook while she was studying.<p>

"On occasion." She replied flipping pages once more.

"Well do you like it? I do work hard on filming it."

"I don't hate it…"

Julian looked at his new roommate. She could feel his eyes on the back of her head, and she tried to keep studying even though he was distracting her. Although it was burning hot in the room she still felt the need to study for her Spanish test.

"Why are you always studying in here? You could go outside and do something fun."

She turned around in her swivel chair and looked at Julian. He rose an eyebrow expecting an answer. The star knew that if he kept bugging her, she would crack and go outside and hang with friends. Nobody stayed this long with Julian other than Derek and Logan, which is what surprised him.

"Well there really is nothing else to do. It is super hot out and I really need to pass my Spanish test."

"Or is it because you just don't fit in with those Windsor friends of yours."

She lowered her eyes and the star knew that he must have hit something there.

"No, we are perfectly fine." Her voice cracked.

She turned back to her book vowing to stab Julian with a spork later. Sure they were split up but that didn't mess their friendship, right? _Who am I kidding. It is obvious that people become distant when split up! _Before Julian could say anything more, she quickly got up and stormed out of the dorm. She didn't want to deal with him anymore. Julian just smiled and looked out the window waiting for her to appear down below.

When Brook got outside she took a deep breath and started to run. Running was one of the things that calmed her when she was stressed. In middle school she was in cross country, which meant she could run long distances. She loved to run. The feeling of air whipping her hair back, the muscles in her legs working hard. It was as if she was running away from all the problems in her life for a while.

That was when she bumped into someone and fell backwards. Without hesitation she got up and offered a hand to the guy on the grass, not realizing who it was.

"I am so sorry, I just like to-" She began but got interrupted with a hug.

The light brown hair, the Extra watermelon gum sent, the hands that suggested that the boy hugging her played guitar day and night. She knew who this person was, and now she felt cold in the Ohio heat. She pushed him away and looked at the boy who cheated.

"Will."

* * *

><p>"Hey Jules have you seen Brook?" Arielle asked acting as if they were long time friends.<p>

"Why she just left a minute ago. She seemed a bit upset."

"Did a boy come in to see her?"

"No Derek didn't come in to see her. He has been in his room mumbling all day." Julian rolled his eyes. He knew about how Derek was planning something big for Brook. He just didn't know what.

"We mean. Um. A different boy. One that doesn't go here."

Julian thought for a minute about the events that happened that morning. The coffee maker broke and people went crazy. Logan threw the broken coffee maker on the floor making it smash into pieces. Brook was inside studying, never leaving the room until a few minutes ago. Nothing unusual.

"Nope sorry. I think she is still outside though. Goodbye" And he closed the door on the two Windsor girls.

"Come on Tal." Ari sighed pulling Talia down the stairs all the way outside. Then they saw them. It was too late to warn Brook, and now there was nothing left to do but pull them apart. So they ran towards the pair, Brook screaming at Will, Will just standing there calmly like he expected this scenario.

"Brook. Brook. Calm down. Right now.' Talia commanded holding her back.

" HOW CAN YOU JUST SAY THAT! HE, HE IS HERE. ACTING LIKE EVERYTHING IS OKAY I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Arielle didn't have to hold Will back, he seemed to be doing fine all by himself. Brook on the other hand was still being held tightly by Talia who was pretty strong for her size. The tall Asian was slashing her hands in Will's direction, hoping to scratch him just once. Everything went back to that day.

"_Brook, It wasn't what it looked like"_

"_Oh really, because I am pretty sure you were mashing lips with that female dog just a minute ago!" _

_Tears streaming down Brooks face as she tried to look him in the eye. Will standing there unsure as what to do. Her vision got too blurry and she saw two blobs that looked slightly like her friends. _

"_Leave her alone Shauffer. Don't think you are off the hook with us." _

"_Yeah. You know I have the ability to hurt you, right?" _

"_Brook, I am so sorry I was just-" _

_The tall boy cringed as Arielle was pinning him to the wall. He didn't even get to finish his sentence and she didn't want to hear. _

"_We said leave her alone Will. And we meant it."_

_More blobs surrounded Brook as her two friends tried to lead her away. _

Talia started hushing Brook and once her heart beat slowed down to normal Will spoke up.

"I just want to meet up with you. Talk about what happened before." He explained.

"No. You did enough explaining a long time ago. I don't want to hear your excuses." She shrugged Talia off and looked him in the eyes. Those eyes that she looked into a long time before, were begging for some time. Just some time to explain some more. She wouldn't have it.

Will stood alone watching the three girls walk away from him. He didn't even have a chance, but he was going to find a way. Any way possible for him to speak his mind.

* * *

><p>"You know what's weird? I always see flowers where ever I go. Strange huh?" Arielle was walking to English with Talia and they both seemed unfocused. Classes started back up, but the heat didn't go away.<p>

"Yeah. Strange I guess. Have you seen Reed I really wanna talk to him."

"Seriously Tal. There are mysterious flowers popping up and all you can think about is the little painter?"

When the girls walked in the room they were greeted with bunches of flowers all over Arielle's desk. Talia actually noticed this and kept her eyes wide ,trying not to step on the overflowing fauna.

" Oh. My. Gosh. This is so crazy!" Arielle was grinning wildly picking up a white and pink flower.

"You know that is a Cherry Blossom. It is the unofficial flower of Japan." a whisper in her ear said.

It was Ethan who was smiling next to her. Arielle rolled her eyes but smiled anyways. It was obviously Ethan and Evan who placed the flowers everywhere. How they did it? She didn't know but it must have been really hard to place them in the right places.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS." Merdoch's booming voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Um. Flowers? You should know what they are. You grow your own garden of them." Arielle said matter of factly.

He glared at the student ,embarrassed that everyone now knew his secret hobby. Arielle just picked up a bundle on her seat, and put it in the pile on her desk. Ethan fist bumped with his brother ,thinking that she liked the fact that he went out of his way to do all this for her. She did like it, but she thought that it was crazy of him to do.

"I know what these are Miss Wood. Why are they in my classroom?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask the flowers?"

Snickers came from the students.

"Oh. Hah Hah. Don't try that sass with me today Wood." Glaring at her again.

Arielle shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. The teacher stood in the doorway for a minute and then moved on to start class. He tried as hard as he could to ignore the bundles of flowers all over his floor.

* * *

><p>"Will is here. I just can't believe it." Brook whispered to herself.<p>

"Will Shauffer?" A voice came out from behind her.

It was Derek. His hair looked messy and not gelled up or anything, he was wearing a cotton blue shirt saying "Hey my name is…. Um… I know this one…." Derek looked normal and not some fake player like he usually looked to Brook.

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Um I know some stuff about him. Why?" He was surprised she didn't try to push him away.

"He is here and he wants to get back together with me. I just really hate him."

"Well tell me about it." Derek sat down on a bench and patted next to him. She just shook her head.

"Well if you won't tell me about it, then why don't you sing it. Singing is really popular around here." He smiled.

Brook rolled her eyes. She knew that singing was something people did on a daily basis at Dalton. There were already 5 designated times in the day, that Warblers would burst out into song.

"I am well aware of that Derek. Why should I sing a song about how I feel about him? He probably already knows."

"Well I don't know." He tried looking innocent but failed

"Sure you do. I mean Arielle just told you right? Unless you weren't listening the first time."

He thought that the Windsor girl would probably tell, so he wasn't very shocked. But he pretended to look like he was surprised. Brook didn't believe it but she ignored it.

"Well maybe Will seriously doesn't know and he needs you to tell him."

"No I am not talking to him about this."

"Then sing it to him. Singing usually helps people out with their problems. Well the people I know anyways. You should try it."

Brook looked at him surprised that he was actually sincerely trying to help. He got up and walked away with hands in his pockets. She watched him go and considered it. Maybe Derek was right, Maybe she would sing about it. A plan began to form in her mind, and she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

* * *

><p>"So how are you doing" Kurt held out a plate of his "magical cookies. Reed was stuck in bed all day because he was sick. Kurt had to secretly make the cookies, knowing that someone would go crazy if they found out. He was still unsure why his cookies were so "magical", but he knew that everyone loved them.<p>

"I already told you Kurt. I. ." The little painter reached out for a cookie but Kurt pulled the plate away.

"Well then I guess you don't need these then. Correct?" Kurt rose an eyebrow.

Reed started couching and sniffiling to prove that he was actually sick. Kurt sighed and handed the cookies back , taking one just for himself. Reed stuffed his mouth with two cookies and started to look high.

"Okay, I think that is enough of that Reed."

"NO! I'm sick Kurt" his mouth was full of cookie and he tried his puppy dog look that he practiced for a month. "Please"

Reluctantly Kurt gave the plate back watching his tiny friend carefully. His nose was stuffy, he was about to loose his voice, his eyes had no spark. Reed didn't look like Reed when he was sick, which scared Kurt a tiny bit. He wondered how the little fashionista must feel right at that moment. How he could have survived in all the heat being sick.

"So I heard that little friend of yours, um Talia, needs to talk to you."

"Really. What is it?" Reed's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"I don't know."

"Well then I need to go see her. Right now." Reed started to get out of bed but Kurt pushed him back down.

"No. You are sick and seeing a girl wont help you."

"Why do you hate her.

The room got silent and Kurt looked at Reed shocked. Reed was staring back at him waiting for an answer. Every time the girls name came up, Kurt gave Reed an odd look and then changed the subject. So it was obvious that he didn't like Talia at all.

"Reed where would you-"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about Hummel."

"Okay. I don't know why you like her so much. What happened to SHANE do you now remember him?"

"Oh gosh I get it now. Remember what I told you a while ago? I said I was unsure what I was and I was confused. I haven't liked a girl because there was no girl I liked for all those years. Now there is one girl that I actually like and may have a chance with and you are hating on her! Where is Shane anyways! I haven't seen him in months and he never answers his phone! When you are seperated from someone you grow apart and that is what is happening with me and Shane. If he came back and popped up out of the blue maybe the feelings would come back Kurt but they are gone. GONE." Reed started coughing and he lowered his head unto his pillow.

Kurt stared at his friend. Reed really wasn't the same when he was sick. He had so much stuff to say. He seemed actually sane and in love with a girl. All Kurt wanted for him was happiness and he was taking away the happiness.

"I don't need your approval anyways. I thought you would like her. You know she thinks you are her friend!" Reed blew his nose into a tissue.

"I have to go downstairs to uh... The performance. I'll tell Talia to stop by if it's so important."

After Kurt left Reed laid there and imagined her face and what she could possibly need to tell him.

* * *

><p>"Okay lets get started, ladies first." Mr. Harvey pointed to the stage.<p>

"Wait, wait. I am finally here." A woman in her twenties with jet black ringlets surrounding her face came rushing in. Her red dress went down to her knees and her black boots were clattering on her way in. She was putting on a light pink lip gloss and she looked at the girls. It was Miranda Waters the Dobry Hall glee club director. She seemed like she just woke up and had to quickly find her way around.

"And um you must be Miranda Waters. Correct?" Mrs. Medel had to speak up for everyone because all the boys and were looking at the new woman. She was used to all the attention by now, even Mr. Murdoch was fasinated by her.

"Sorry sweetie just woke up. You can call me Miranda or Waters or Miranda Waters. Doesn't really matter to me." forced a smile on her face and just nodded. The girls fought back giggles when Miranda nudged Evan and whispered "Is she always like that?". The boys kept watching her as she sat down in one of the seats and pointed to the girls. The High Notes got into position when Medel hit Harvey's shoulder,and they sat down next to Miranda.

Arielle and Talia sat at the piano while Addie sat at the drum set. The rest of the girls backs were turned to the boys and then on Miranda's signal Janna started.

_I can do the pretty girl rock, rock _

_Rock to the pretty girl rock, rock, rock _

_Now, what's your name?_

_My name is Keri, I'm so very_

_Fly oh my, It's a little bit scary_

_Boy's wanna marry, lookin' at my deri_

_Aye, you can stare, but if you touch it,__ I'ma bury_

_Pretty as a picture_

_Sweater than a swisher_

_Mad cuz i'm cuter than the girl that's with ya_

_I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty _

_If you know it too, then ladies sing it with me _

The rest of the girls turned around and Brook sang the next part looking in the audience for Derek. He wasn't there and she didn't know why she cared so much.

_All eyes on me when I walk in _

_No question that this girl's a 10 _

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful _

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful _

_My walk, my talk, the way I dress _

_It's not my fault, so please don't trip_

_ Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful _

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

Janna cut in and two other girls behind her started doing crazy jumps and twists.

_Aye, now do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock _

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_ Do the pretty girl rock, rock _

_All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock _

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock _

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock _

_Do the pretty girl rock, now where you at? _

_If you're looking for me, you can catch me (catch me)_

_ Cameras flashing, daddy's turned his head as soon as I passed him_

_ Girls think I'm conceited 'cause I know I'm attractive _

_Don't worry about what I think, why don't you ask him? _

Talia, Arielle, and Addie's voices came out from behind their instruments all of a sudden. Some girls jumped off of the stage and got right in front of the boys.

_Get yourself together, don't hate (Don't do it) _

_Jealous is the ugliest trait (Oh, don't do it) _

_I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty _

_If you know it too, then ladies sing it with me _

Every girl started singing it and Miranda was smiling and nodding her head. tried to pay attention to the girls instead of staring at Miranda. Though it was pretty hard for him and Mrs. Medel looked at Miranda with Envy. She didn't want her to steal her Harvey away, so she wasn't really paying attention to their performance at all.

_All eyes on me when I walk in _

_No question that this girl's a 10 Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful _

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>My walk, my talk, the way I dress<em>

_ It's not my fault, so please don't trip _

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful _

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful _

Then the only sound left was the piano finishing the song off, and the girls breathing looking at their teachers. Miranda stood up and started clapping and so did Medel and Harvey.

"That was wonderful girls I wonder what these fine boys have in store for us." She looked over her shoulders at the boys who just smiled like Goofy from the Mickey Mouse skits.

The boys each stood up and walked up on stage ready to sing, with Blaine in front as usual. The boys started to sway and move around the stage when Blaine started to sing knowing that they will do great.

_Do me this solid If you would pretty lady _

_Please grab me a martini _

_And meet me on the balcony _

_I've prepared a light show _

_You could fake a melody_

_ We could argue over where __and when _

_the cymbal hits should be_

The boys started switching places and doing their background doos smiling and looking at the girls. Their audience was looking at how good they were as if they were all one being. Working together and not sprawled in different places. No gymnastic moves or crazy twirls. Their voices were too good and able to cover up their lame dancing. It just seemed real.

_Hannah takes the stairs _

_And I usually take the elevator _

_Every now and then she offers me _

_A lemon Now and Later _

_Please don't play the match maker _

_Please don't be a player hater _

_I__f you dig her recent work _

_You should go congratulate her_

All the boys started singing togetherstill smiling and simutaniously sliding and moving around.

_And if you're partial to the night sky _

_If you're vaguely attracted to rooftops _

_Hannah takes the stairs _

_Cause she can't tell that its a winding spiral case _

_Is she right side up Or upside-down? _

Some Warblers came down off the stage and pulled some Dobry girls up with them. They twirled the confused girls around and danced with them which reminded Talia of the scene in_ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: part 1. _Then the boys spun them towards the stairs and continued with their performance, the girls were very dizzy and could barely see where they were going.

_So Hannah let your roots grow _

_Let your blue legs show _

_If I need to take a breath _

_Then you can take a trumpet solo _

_I'll work on the limbs if _

_You work on the torso _

_If it gets to be too much then _

_You can lend a helping hand_

_And if you're partial to the night sky_

_ If you're vaguely attracted to rooftops _

_Hannah takes the stairs _

_Cause she can't tell that its a winding spiral case _

_Is she right side up Or upside-down? _

_ Hannah takes the stairs _

_Cause she can't tell that its a winding spiral case _

_Is she outside-in _

_Or inside out?_

Miranda got up and clapped smiling the same. Everyone who was not dizzy followed. The boys all bowed and stood on stage waiting for someone to speak.

"You guys did amazing! We will inform you later this week on who won." Medel genuinely smiled.

"Well you heard the lady. Now go back to your dorms and get ready for classes tomorrow." Mr. Harvey started pushing kids out the door and rubbed his eyes.

When the last of the kids left the teachers all looked at each other.

"Well how are we going to decide?" Mrs. Medel looked at her companions raising an eyebrow.

"We can decide tonight I guess. Your boys were pretty good today."

"As well your girls. This will be pretty hard huh?"

They each nodded their heads, said their goodbyes, turned off the lights, and left. Not realizing that someone was right behind them, headed to Stuart house.

* * *

><p>Next episode: There is an even bigger heat wave in Ohio making everyone go crazier than usual. Somebody goes missing making everyone forget about the competition.<p>

I know that was a pretty lame description but whatever :P

REVIEW! HOPE U ENJOYED!


	5. Chapter 5

So, I know I spent FOREVER to update. I just kinda didn't like the story all that much. I thought nobody would want to read it, so what was the point? I felt like I shouldn't continue, but my friends want to read it and I guess it's a good way to practice my writing sooooooo

This is based off of Dalton by the amazingly talented CP Coulter. :)

SO If you haven't read that, you should read it first :P

_**I do not own Glee or Dalton**_

* * *

><p>The Ohio heat got worse every minute, making everyone go crazy. Especially the people at Dalton. Talia sat crisscrossed drawing swirls and hearts around Reed's name. She had her purple journal out and she just kept doodling and writing random things. The girl didn't know it, but Reed got a little bit better over night and he was painting an abstract version of her. In different shades of purple because he knew that it was her favorite color.<p>

Arielle looked over Talia's shoulder, observing the page smirking. "Awwww that is so cute." She whispered in the tiny girls ear, making her jump out of the seat. Arielle was laughing at how upset Talia looked. Pointing a finger at her friend she said "I told you not to do that Ari!"

"Get over it. I've known about your little crush for a week now."

"Is it that obvious?"

Arielle nodded her head in response. She also knew about Reeds little crush on Talia for a week, and she wanted them to get a move on. Of course she never said anything though, she was never the type of person to intrude on people's love lives.

"Well I have known about your little crush on Ethan." Talia smirked

"Yeah I know. That is because I TOLD you." Arielle sat down and watched Talia's smirk fade. "Epic fail."

Talia stood up and sighed running a hand through her hair. It looked like she was holding a bullhorn, but maybe in the heat it was just a hallucination. It wasn't.

"Blaine, Ellis, Reed get down here for the Midgets club's first meeting!" Arielle started laughing and Talia glared at her.

"What is so funny!"

"You made a midget club, that's what's funny!"

"I'll let you know that clubs are supposed to help people become more social." Talia grumbled looking around for the members of the club. She heard some people coming down the stairs and smiled.

"Time for you to go, sadly you are not a midget." Talia started pushing Arielle down the hall. Ari was still laughing as she stumbled her way up the stairs to her shared room.

Blaine, Ellis, and Reed attempted to smile at Talia, though it was hard for they were sitting in direct sunlight. Talia on the other hand looked perfectly cool and calm.

"Ok I call this meeting to order." She pulled out a gavel and banged in on her armrest. The noise woke the members up a little.

"So what do we do in Midget club?" Ellis asked as enthusiastically as she could.

"That's a good question. What do we do?" Talia looked at the three tired people in front of her. They didn't seem to have a clue, and honestly neither did she.

"We could talk about how tough it is being short." Reed suggested.

"Maybe sing songs written by short people?" Blaine sighed.

Talia was nodding her head and stared directly at Ellis. Ellis figured out pretty quickly that everyone was expected to participate.

"Um. We could find secret hideouts in the school?" She didn't sound so sure about her idea though. She wasn't much of an adventurer.

"These are all good ideas. I think we should do them all!" Talia beamed. She was about to get up , then sat down again.

"Before we do any of that though, lets come up with some rules."

"Like what?" Blaine asked.

"Like rule one. Don't talk about midget club." Talia whispered slowly.

"And don't try to be tall." Reed grinned.

"Always come to meetings. Unless you have an excuse."

"Do not bring giant cobras." Everyone looked at the speaker. Blaine was staring off behind Talia, somehow in a trance. He wasn't having a good morning, and not even coffee can fix this. He kept seeing snakes and bugs everywhere. The bugs were normal, but the snakes? The weirdest part was that the snakes had Kurt's beautiful blue eyes. It kind of bothered him.

"What is he looking at?" Ellis waved a hand in front of his face.

"I don't know." Talia looked behind her and under her chair. "There are no cobras…" She trailed off looking at poor Reed who was trembling in his seat, feet tucked under him. He saw her and suddenly stopped, getting red in the face. He didn't want her to think he was a scared little boy. Truthfully she already knew. That somehow made her like him even more.

"Lets take him to the nurse." Reed sighed and pushed himself off his chair.

* * *

><p>Ari was dancing down the hallway with Brook holding a stereo and laughing. They were singing along to With Ur Love by Cher Lloyd. It was a good distraction from the problem itching at Brooks head. Then again distractions don't last very long. Right when the song ended she thought she saw Will standing outside smirking at her. As quick as he came, he disappeared. <em>I'm going crazy aren't I. Yeah. That's the problem. <em>

"Brook are you ok?"

"Um yeah." Brook took a deep breath and looked outside again. Nothing was there. There couldn't be considering how hot it was outside. Ari looked at her with that special look she saved for people who lied to her. It made her squirm a little, but she knew how to escape. You run. So she dropped the large stereo, and started running to the cafeteria laughing all the way there.

Ari knew something was up. There was always something. Will shouldn't have come back to see her. Didn't he know it would mess Brooks life up? Well, more anyway. She stared at Brook until she started off running. For a minute she just stared after her, trying to think of what the problem was. She already knew what it was, but didn't want to believe herself. The best thing to do was run after her, pretending to forget the little scenario they just had a minute ago.

Dwight Houston was watching it all. He saw the awkward dancing from Ari, the tensed up Brook, and even the boy grinning at her. The way Brook looked outside showed that she was afraid. _Maybe it's like Kurt and Krofski all over again. _Last time he appeared at the right time and became the hero. He liked to think he was, and nobody wanted to ruin his superhero mood. He followed the guy outside and stood as still as he could, watching him from behind a wall. For a few minutes the guy stood there, looking up. Then out of nowhere he looked at Dwight. Straight at his face. Then he laughed. Dwight moved quickly and slid down his wall behind the bushes. He laughed at him. The guy had the nerve to laugh at him. _Well that ruined my mood._ Dwight looked back and saw the boy staring at him again. In his eyes were mischief. Dwight knew the look well, because the twins had it on all the time. So he knew he had to find a way to stop the strange kid. If only he knew what he was planning...

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with him?" Midget club was paused for a short while to take Blaine to the nurses office. Thankfully she was there unlike the other 6 days of the week.<p>

"He is seeing snakes."

Nurse Morgan placed the back of her hand on Blaine's forehead. It felt extremely warm, and the first thought was it as just the heat wave outside. Students were swarming into her office with all sorts of hallucinations. Some of them seeing the strangest things wherever they go. Wes came in an hour ago complaining about how David was following him around, thinking that he was Dora the Explorer.

"Well I don't know what to say. Maybe it's just the heat wave." Reed and Talia glanced at each other then back to Blaine.

"Nurse Morgan are you sure you have a degree for nursing?" Ellis asked tiredly waving a pamphlet about scraps in front of her face.

The nurse scoffed and turned around slightly. "Do you want me to say he has 6 months to live. Would you believe that Miss Wylie?"

Ellis stopped fanning and glared at the side of the nurse's head as she walked out. Talia and Reed helped Blaine up and dragged him across the room to the door. Talia silently cursing to herself when her shoulder accidentally hit the door frame. Reed looked at her and smiled.

"It'll go away after a minute trust me."

"I think I have a big bruise now!" Talia whined.

"We could always go back to the nurse to-"

"No. We are not going to that little ketchup packet." Reed stared at her strangely and Talia just giggled completely forgetting the bruise on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Ari slowly walked around the cafeteria looking for Brook who was standing behind the café counters. Brook just wanted to hide, maybe slide down to the dirty kitchen floor and cry. In her head she was scolding herself for becoming so weak. The last time she cried was so long ago, she couldn't remember what for. It was him. Will. He crumpled her up like paper. Just like paper, the wrinkles can't go away.<p>

Maybe she didn't really hate him. She always tried to convince herself that was the case. Everyone knew it wasn't, and secretly she did too. She did hate him. There are too many words in the English language to explain her feelings. That is why she started studying so much, she didn't want to be in public. Brook wanted a distraction, she _needed one. _School and work seemed sort of comforting to her.

"Brook, you in here?" She could hear Ari yelling out for her. For a second she thought about calling back , but before she could a hand closed around her mouth and she was pulled away from the kitchen before she could even react.

* * *

><p>O.k I know it's kinda short, but I spent way too long ignoring it. :

I'm sowweee please forgive me? Maybe I can get kurt to make you guys some virtual cookies? XD

Remember to review!

Up next: Brook was stolen and everyone is trying to find her, even if half of them are going mentally crazy.


End file.
